Botanical classification/cultivar designation; Osteospermum ecklonis cultivar Aknik.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum plant, botanically known as Osteospermum ecklonis, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Aknikxe2x80x99.
The new Osteospermum is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aabyhxc3x8j, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Osteospermum cultivars with uniform plant habit and interesting floret colors.
The new Osteospermum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor during the spring of 1999 of the Osteospermum ecklonis cultivar Aknam, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,602, as the female, or seed, parent the Osteospermum ecklonis cultivar Sunny Sonja, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,341, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Osteospermum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Aabyhxc3x8j, Denmark in 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Osteospermum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Aabyhxc3x8j, Denmark in February, 2000. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Osteospermum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Aknik has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Aknikxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Aknikxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Osteospermum:
1. Uniformly mounded and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely branching growth habit; full and dense plants.
3. Freely flowering habit.
4. Dark green-colored foliage.
5. Inflorescences with spoon-shaped purple-colored ray florets.
The new Osteospermum can be compared to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Aknam. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Aabyhxc3x8j, Denmark, plants of the new Osteospermum differed primarily from plants of the cultivar Aknam in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Osteospermum had larger inflorescences than plants of the cultivar Aknam.
2. Plants of the new Osteospermum had longer peduncles than plants of the cultivar Aknam.
3. Ray florets of plants of the new Osteospermum were purple in color whereas ray florets of plants of the cultivar Aknam were white in color.
The new Osteospermum can be compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Sunny Sonja. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Aabyhxc3x8j, Denmark, plants of the new Osteospermum differed primarily from plants of the cultivar Sonny Sonja in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Osteospermum were more compact than plants of the cultivar Sonny Sonja.
2. Plants of the new Osteospermum were more freely branching than plants of the cultivar Sonny Sonja.
3. Plants of the new Osteospermum had shorter peduncles than plants of the cultivar Sonny Sonja.
The new Osteospermum can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Pemba, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/291,105. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Encinitas, Calif., plants of the new Osteospermum differed from plants of the cultivar Pemba in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Osteospermum were more compact than plants of the cultivar Pemba.
2. Plants of the new Osteospermum were more freely branching than plants of the cultivar Pemba.
3. Plants of the new Osteospermum had larger inflorescences than plants of the cultivar Pemba.
4. Plants of the new Osteospermum had stronger peduncles than plants of the cultivar Pemba.
5. Ray florets of plants of the new Osteospermum were lighter purple in color than ray florets of plants of the cultivar Pemba.